Cerberus
by L.FLinkJ.S
Summary: If there's something that made Hiro Hamada exceptional and unlike any other teen around his age, its probably due to the fact that there's more to him that meets the eye—literally.
1. Sorry

**I would apologize in advance if there are any error present. I would appreciate it if you would point it out if you found one. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a Fan fiction. That being said, we all know what it means.**

 **It would also be nice to hear your thoughts regarding this story. :)**

* * *

Nine-year old Hiro Hamada bit his quivering lip, eyes wide and moist as he stared at his fuming older brother. It was just a single question out of worry that quickly escalated into a one-sided fight in which had Tadashi shouting.

"...Always 'Hiro this' or 'Hiro that'. I am sick of it! Why is everything about you?" Tadashi exclaimed, face red with unrestricted fury, his eyes brimming with hatred and anger. "Does anyone realize that I can do something too?!"

"Tadashi—"

"I've had enough of this!" Tadashi fumed, his hands formed formed in a fist by his side. "You know what, I wish I never had a brother like you, Hiro!"

And that was the last straw. Hiro burst into uncontrollable sobs, his hiccups becoming prominent. And yet, no guilt appeared on his brother's face like any other times when they would have a fight that ended up with Hiro crying; those times when Tadashi was instantly on his knees, reassuring the younger boy that he didn't mean what he said.

Instead, Tadashi promptly walked out of the room with heavy steps, leaving Hiro crying his eyes out.

Hiro dragged his body towards his bed. He laid down and buried his face on his pillows, his wails getting louder and louder until footsteps once again resounded from the entrance of the room. Hoping for his brother, he turned his head to the side where he made out the blurry outline of his aunt from his hazy gaze.

"Oh, honey," Cass Hamada gently ran her hand into her younger nephew's hair, "I saw your brother storming out of the shop. He told me that he'll go to Satoshi's house. Did you have a fight?"

Hiro sniffed, sitting up from his position. "He looked...grumpy when—" He hiccuped, "—we got home and...and...I asked...h-him what's wrong...Then, he st-started shouting at me."

"I'll talk to him later, okay?" Cass pulled Hiro closer, "I'm sure he's just letting off some steam."

But a week had passed. The usual routine of going to school and coming back from school together everyday was cut during the duration of the week. It was a week of avoidance and a week of torture. Hiro never felt so alone in his life.

The bullies had caught wind of the Hamada quarrel and were now targeting the younger Hamada frequently than normal. It was only thanks to Hiro's cardigan that he was able to hide his bruises and scratches from the rough man-handling.

Tadashi, on the other hand, showed no sign of even wanting to talk to his brother despite Hiro's attempts. The oldest of two would usually stay late at his friend's house, and no matter how much prodding Cass Hamada had done, the older boy didn't budge and continued the forming habit.

It was another day of going home without his brother. Hiro gripped the strapped of his backpack tightly while he and the other people that were planning to cross the street was waiting for the stoplight to flash red.

He had his head in the sky lately, wondering why his brother was angry. This cause him to space out during classes and meals, not that it was hindering his daily life—

—okay, _maybe a bit._

The light turned green and the footsteps of regular shoes and stilettos alike resounded as it made impact on the road.

There was a loud _screech._

And the smell of burnt plastic rising in the air.

* * *

The cafe smelled of coffee and freshly baked donuts. Some people filled and occupied the tables with their chatters and snacks, others with their coffee and their laptop. All in all, it was a normal day for the cafe.

Cass Hamada was busy going through orders, serving said orders, and cleaning up tables when the personal phone upstairs rang.

"Jennifer, take this to table four." Cass instructed, wiping her hands on her apron. She went upstairs to pick up the phone with Mochi trailing behind her. Said phone continued to ring until she finally picked it up.

"Hello, Hamada Residence. How may I help you?" She said through the phone with a smile. "Yes, this is Cassandra Hamada."

The smile turned into a frown.

"I'll be there immediately." Cass untied the ribbon of her apron, dashing to her room to get her own cellphone, keys and her wallet, before sprinting downstairs.

"Rylie, you're in-charged."

With those words spoken, she went to the garage to get in her car frantically, driving in the maximum driving speed.

Cass was frantic—she was practically shaking—as she maneuvered through the road of San Fransokyo, stopping only when the light is red. Time waits for no one, as they say, and Cass Hamada was not planning on wasting a single second while her nephew's life hangs on the thin thread of life and death.

She stepped on the break abruptly, stopping on the nearest parking space near the entrance of the San Fransokyo Medical Center. A few meters away from where she stood, another ambulance unloaded a body strapped in a stretcher, clothes and face bloodied, and rushed it inside the hospital.

Cass' heart skipped a beat.

The E.R was bustling with nurses, aiding different patients that were either trying to be revive or being treated. Among the sea of people and crying companions, together with the incoming of family members, Cassandra Hamada had a hard time finding her nephew.

She caught a familiar face treated amongst the others, a long gash smearing his arm.

"Carl, where is he? How is he?" Was her question to the boy who took his time calling her despite his traumatise state.

"It was bad, Ms. Hamada." The 12-year old boy started, wincing when disinfectant was applied to his wound. "They were supplying him oxygen when we arrive."

"How about you? Did you inform your parents?" Was her next question.

"I'll be fine. All I got was a few gash and a broken leg—"

"A broken leg!"

"Yes, a broken leg. The others were less fortu—ow!" Carl winced once again, "I called my parents already. With how many patients there are, I doubt that nurses have time to inform family members."

Cass bit her lip in worry.

Carl sighed in defeat. "You should look for Hiro, Ms. Hamada. _Please._ " He pleaded desperately, "Tell me that he's alive."

Cass nodded, patting the boy's shoulder gracefully. She then went on to search for her nephew among the throng of both patients, companions, nurses, and doctors.

It was probably the longest five minutes of her life. Sweats dripped on the corner of her face, her insides filled with anxiousness. It was a feeling that made her want to throw-up and scream at the same time. She turned her head to all directions as she walk, wishing to find that mop of unruly black hair.

When she did find him inside one of the E.R with an oxygen mask on his face, one thought ran through her mind.

"Blood pressure's dropping _again_!"

"He's lost too much blood!"

 _Bad_ would be an understatement.

Tadashi Hamada was lounging inside his friend's room. It was starting to get dark so he had to go home soon. He and Satoshi were sprawled on the floor playing video games when Satoshi's mother, a petite red-haired woman, called them downstairs.

"What is it mom?" Satoshi inquired.

The woman signaled them to come closer.

Tadashi caught sight of the open television where a video of a bloodied road and a burning truck was displayed, along with it were blurred outlines of the remaining bodies which were yet to be loaded inside the ambulance during the time that the video was taken. _"...ten people were dead on arrival upon reaching the hospital. Seven more remained in critical state, while fourteen were badly injured. Police investigation is on-going as of the moment but drunk-driving is primarily being suspected as the cause."_

"That's horrible..." Satoshi muttered.

"Tadashi," Liliana started, "I was on the phone with your aunt before the news flashed. She, uhm, she wants you to stay over for the night."

"Why?" Tadashi's brows furrowed in confusion and dread filled his insides. Somehow, he knew that something isn't right.

"Your brother is in critical condition right now." Liliana broke the news gently. "He's admitted in the I.C.U of SFMC."

Tadashi felt like his world had collapsed.

It was the built up stress of expectations and comparison that had driven him to blow, and it was that anger that had prevented him for saying his sorry like how he used to.

 _Will he still be able to say sorry?_

Tadashi realized that he had been frozen when Liliana placed a hand on his shoulders, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll survive. I'll bring you there first thing in the morning. For now, I want you to rest."

It was late at night, when he lay on the futon that he was provided in, that the dam finally broke and he was reduced into a wreck. He cried himself silently to sleep that night—his dreams filled with haunting nightmares of his bleeding brother.

* * *

Cass didn't get a wink that night nor did she plan to. She either waited or paced back and forth outside the I.C.U room where her nephew was in. She kept praying, mumbling under her breath whenever she would gaze at the glass on the door and seeing Hiro on life support.

He wasn't completely stable yet.

Every now and then, his heart rate would go abnormally fast then abnormally slow. This puzzled doctors and nurses alike.

"Honey, please get well soon."

Inside the room, the patient's eyelids fluttered for a second.


	2. One is Three

**I would apologize in advance if there are any error present. I would appreciate it if you would point it out if you found one. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a Fan fiction. That being said, we all know what it means.**

 **HardyGirl17:** To be completely honest, I found the idea to be unbelievable at first. But then, looking at it from a realistic view, even the most closest of siblings have their ups-and downs. In my opinion, this strengthens their bonds. On another note, I really appreciate that you gave some time to express yourself. :)

 **someonethe3rd:** I really hope I won't disappoint you. (T_T) Thanks, by the way. :)

 **To everybody who followed and added this to their favorite, I really appreciate the time that you've given. I hope that you won't be disappointed with this chapter...** **(꒪꒫꒪)**

* * *

The next day was no better than the previous one. The death toll of the accident was raised to twelve; and every passing minute, Cass fears that it will be raise to thirteen, with her nephew adding to the count.

She had no sleep and only a cup of coffee was in her stomach for she lost her appetite. The doctor was examining Hiro once again after the sixth reoccurance of the abnormal heart beat, looking for any abnormalities or infection while he's at it.

Cass was once again waiting anxiously by the waiting area. Her mind was filled with jumbled thoughts, what-ifs that has a huge chance of happening, that kept her occupied.

Then the doctor came out.

"Ms. Hamada," The doctor-in-charge, Romulus, called.

"How is he, Romulus?" Cass frowned in worry, looking expectantly at her childhood friend.

"He's still in a semi-comatose state, Cass. The guarantee of him pulling through is very slim, and if he does pull through, I don't think he'll be the same again." Romulus looked back at her gravely. "We still need to wait for the results of his scans. Until then, we could only hope for the best."

"Is there anything we can do to heal him quickly?" Cass asked desperately.

"Cassie," Romulus called informally, like he used to when they were kids. Somehow, this brought Cass a little sense of peace, "I wish I could do something that would miraculously heal him, really. But there is only so much that we could do, and the rest, we hope that it will work out."

With a reassurance of checking up on Hiro later, Romulus headed on his way to do his rounds on the other patients of the hospital, leaving Cass alone once again with her thoughts.

* * *

There was blackness. No pain, just numbness. He wants to open his eyes but no matter how much he tried, he failed to do so. It was not frustrating, however, more like at peace. This feeling would be strange as it is for his rational mind. The last thing he remembered was pain, for Pete sake. But his mind was being irrational at the moment and thus, he was enjoying the peace he was feeling.

"What in the world happened?"

"Well, we're stuck."

 _Two_ voices.

One flat; one childish.

Where are they coming from?

"Who are you?" Hiro found himself asking despite his mouth not moving. It was a strange feeling, hearing yourself talk and yet it wasn't you at all.

"Well," A black flame swam through his hazy mind, in it came the flat voice, "Who are you? Why are we here?"

The darkness dissipated, revealing tall bookshelves full of books and three single couches in the middle of the huge library. Hiro looked down to see his hand staring back at him. He flex it, checking if his joints are still intact because what he last remembered was pain.

He then looked up once more to see a white flame floating alongside the black one.

"Where am I? What are you?" Hiro frowned in his hazy state.

"You're small." The childish voice came from the white flame. And to be completely honest with himself, it was a weird experience.

"You're a flame." The black flame retorted.

"You're rude." For some reason, Hiro pictured the white flame pouting at the dark flame.

"Uhm..." The nine-year old mumbled.

"Oh." The black flame grew bigger and bigger until it took the shape of a human figure. The flame then died down, like how a normal flame would be blown out in a birthday, and in its place was a form more corporeal and realistic than a talking flame. Hiro's eyes widened at the realization of who was standing before him.

It was _him._

Or at least, a him whose brown orbs were replaced with black irises that was a shade lighter than the color of his pupil. The same thing could also be applied to the white flame with— instead of brown or black—silver eyes. They both stared at him, one with a bored expression while the other with excitement.

"This is the best form we could take while inside your mind." The former black flame started, "I do not know how in the world did we get stuck with you. I have better things to do rather than sit here and watch over a kid."

"You make it sound like he's burdening us." The former white flame pouted.

"Isn't he?"

"It's not his fault that he's stuck with us."

"Okay, this is confusing." Hiro took a deep breath, choosing a rational and calm way to approach the situation despite the fact that everything feels surreal and confusing. "I'll just call you Kuro." He pointed at the former black flame then inclined his head to the one next to it, "And you shall be Shiro."

"While I liked it, we already have a na—"

The newly named Kuro blinked. "Do you have any originality?"

"Normally, yes. Unfortunately, this isn't normal." Hiro snapped back flatly.

"We need to get along, you two. We'll be stuck with each other for who-knows how long." Shiro chirped, clasping his hands together merrily.

"I've been stuck with you for a long time. I thought that was enough."

"You wound me, Kuro." Shiro turned to Hiro, "What's your name?"

Hiro blinked.

"Er, I'm Hiro."

"Nice to meet you then!" Shiro practically squealed.

"L-Likewise." Hiro stuttered out, still unable to digest everything that had been happening.

Then, his vision blurred. Hiro suddenly felt his eyes grow heavy. It was slowly dropping before he finally collapsed on the ground. Shiro was beside him in the span of a few minutes. "The mental strain had taken over."

"In the first place, he wasn't suppose to be mentally awake yet." Kuro shrugged, "Our presence should have caused his consciousness to remain dormant until it adjust to us being here."

"I know that."

"Then stop pouting. You look like a puppy."

"What does it have to do with pouting, Kuro?" Shiro cried.

"You're giving me a headache."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, now shut up."

* * *

Tadashi felt like the hospital walls taunt him. He arrived just after lunch, bringing some change of clothes for his aunt. It worries him to see those huge and prominent bags under the eyes of the usually happy woman. The said woman who usually stress eat hadn't had any proper meal since yesterday, hence, why he also brought some snack from the cafe with him.

"I'm a bad brother." Tadashi whispered with such conviction. The tears started pooling around his eyes as he said this. "I should be accompanying him home yesterday."

"Honey, none of it is your fault." Cass kissed his forehead, "I'm sure Hiro is not blaming you. But you should probably say sorry to him when he recovers."

"I will." Tadashi sniffed. "I will."

From time to time, he would gaze from outside the door of the I.C.U, watching the rise and fall of his brother's chest to reassure him that Hiro is still alive. Then, he would go and comfort his aunt, all while seeking comfort in return.

Tadashi wished that he wouldn't lose Hiro like how he lost their parents.

Mid-afternoon, while Tadashi was in the middle of dozing off and his aunt was purchasing two drinks from the vending machine, there was a sudden rapid beeping coming from inside the room.

It was followed by a long beep.

Instantaneously, aside from the assigned nurses who probably notified the rest, more nurses and the doctor-in-charge filled the room.

Tadashi's mind instantly cleared. He was out and about, standing on his feet and trying to gain access inside.

He watched helplessly through the glass how the nurses checked his brother's vitals before the doctor placed his hand over Hiro's chest while another nurse held an air pump over Hiro's nose and mouth

Romulus performed CPR, pumping his best on the child's chest.

The heart beat resumed.

Speed up for a few minutes.

Slowed down soon after.

With a deep and long exhale, Hiro Hamada opened his eyes—

—it was short live, however, for he had close them again as soon as he opened it. Thus, no one had witnessed the action.

"What happened?!" Cass appeared behind her older nephew, hands bare from any drink.

"I don't know, aunt Cass. Hiro's...Hiro's heart line went flat for a moment." The usual dread that Tadashi had started to feel yesterday pooled inside of him once again. He dare not think about it for it brings out worse scenarios in his head.

Romulus emerged from the I.C.U moments later, looking relieved as he gazed at the aunt-nephew pair. He offered them a reassuring smile that didn't reach the eyes but enough to ease their worry.

"His vitals are stable again but we need to closely monitor him in case of another incident like this." Romulus said.

"Is his condition critical?"

"Yes, Ms. Hamada."

No words were exchanged after that.

Romulus left them to attend to his other duties after double-checking Hiro's condition. The remaining two family members were left to pray and hope for the recovery of the youngest Hamada.

Nearing evening is when Carl's father visited them. He was a tall yet meek man with sharp blue eyes, framed by his square glasses, and dark-blonde hair. The man went to inquire about Hiro's state, to which Cass replied by giving him a half-hearted smile. He told them how badly his son wanted to go himself but was prevented by the doctors.

It amazed Cass how much the boy cared and worry for his friend despite the fact that he had his own injuries to worry about.

"He will undergo surgery in two days tops." Carl's father, Dan, answered in return after Cass also inquired about his son. "He fears that he'll never be able to play soccer again."

"I wish for his fast recovery." Cass replied, offering a small smile.

"And to your nephew as well, Ms. Hamada. The recovery of your nephew is in our prayers. The boy is too young and too bright to be taken so soon. We hope that he pulls through."

"He will." Tadashi interjected confidently. "I know he will."

"Tell Carl that we will drop by once Hiro's condition is completely stabilised."

"I'm sure he'll be happy. He especially loves your donuts." Dan replied.

"That child and his sweet tooth. One of the reasons he gets along so well with Hiro." Cass said fondly.

Dan smiled. "I'll be on my way now."

* * *

Kuro's gaze traveled from one book to another, surveying the lined books on the tall bookshelves. With a bored expression, he turned his head to see Shiro lounging on the couch while Hiro's consciousness retreated back to where it currently settles—the deeper part of his mind.

"We're like genies." Shiro piqued. "And Hiro's mind is our lamp! That is awesome."

"We need to set up some rules." Kuro deadpanned. Seeing the innocent confusion of Shiro's face, he continued, "We are not pry Hiro's stored memories unless given permission. I know you. You'll eventually want to look into one the moment you became bored."

"Aye!" Shiro saluted. He stood up from the couch, walking towards where Kuro stands. "He has an organized mind." Shiro frowned, "Too organized for a child his age. Do you think—"

"Do I think that this is not the actual? Yes." Kuro nodded. "The things stored in here are recent. This is probably the out-most layer of his mindscape." His eyes surveyed the books, "This looks like textbooks from school."

"How did you know?" Shiro furrowed his brows.

"Unlike you, I kept update about the world." Kuro said drily. "You were always in your own world."

"Well, I got bored watching things go by." Shiro bit his cheek. "Ever since that time, its hard to see the things you're used to disappearing and being replaced while you have no choice but to remain the same." He whimpered.

"You really are a crybaby."

Shiro pouted, crossing his arms close to his chest. They fell into a comfortable silence, eyes looking up and down at the books lined up in each shelves. From the corner of his eyes, Shiro noticed a wooden chest far off the right side.

He made a beeline towards it, checking it over for a few minutes then opening it without much of a consideration.

"What did I tell you, Shiro?" Kuro hissed.

Shiro laughed gleefully. "No worries! It contains toys!"

It full of small robots and a few blueprints that were disorganized, jumbled with each other, trying their best to fit inside the medium sized chest. Shiro picked up one of the blueprints and opened it before his eyes.

Kuro scowled. "Still, this isn't the time to fill your curiosity. What if more personal things are stored in here? Unless we are sure we are not invading privacy, we are not to touch most of the things in here."

"But—"

"No buts." Kuro said finally.

"You're a meanie, Ku-chan!" Shiro huffed, rolling the blueprint back to how it once was before he opened it then putting back inside the box.

"Ku-chan?!" Kuro looked at Shiro incredulously.

Shiro stuck his tongue out at him before chuckling.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Anyone?**


	3. Extra: Gogo's Musing

**I would apologize in advance if there are any error present. I would appreciate it if you would point it out if you found one. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a Fan fiction. That being said, we all know what it means.**

 **To clear things up, this doesn't follow the second chapter. It is instead set on the future but the story shall resume back to its original flow on the next chapter.**

* * *

Gogo Tomago is a fairly observant individual, if she were to be asked. She tends to notice small details that other people often discard or ignores; often notices small habits of the people she knew. That's why, the moment Hiro approached their group, she knew there's _definitely_ something wrong.

"Guys!" Hiro exclaimed as he waved at them. "Come on, Baymax, last one to reach them is a crybaby!" He cheekily said to the robot.

"We almost thought you weren't coming, little dude." Fred grinned.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hiro pouted, "Mochi was being a meanie earlier this morning. He took interest on my alarm clock and took it downstairs. I didn't hear the alarm."

"Well, the good thing is you're here now." Honey Lemon smiled.

The adolescent was too enthusiastic, too carefree, and too energetic than normal. It made Gogo wonder what Hiro had eaten for breakfast to cause such behavior.

This odd behavior continued until the end of their classes. The adolescent seems to gain more and more energy as the day goes by—talking to cats he came across as they all went to the café, greeting everybody amicably, running towards an ice cream cart they came across, waving at anyone he sees…

It was _unnerving._

"Mochi, that's mine!" Hiro made a grab on the donut that the cat easily stole from him. "Why do you even hate me, anyway?" he pouted.

"Hiro, I'm sure getting a donut that a cat already ate isn't healthy. Here, have another one." Wasabi offered.

"But that's mine." Hiro huffed, pointing at the cat that was making its way upstairs. "Why does he have to steal my donut?"

"I am sensing distress." Baymax interjected.

"Yes, people tends to feel that way when you have a rumbling stomach and a cat decided to steal your food." Hiro grumbled. He grabbed the donut being offered by Wasabi and munched on it silently.

 _Does no one notice his strange behavior?_ Gogo thought to herself.

Hiro seemed to have noticed her staring for he met her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Gogo?"

"Nothing, Hamada." Gogo grumbled.

Hiro shrugged before he frowned momentarily.

Gogo raised an eyebrow at the action.

The frown disappeared as Hiro pursed his lips.

 _Strange._ Gogo thought to herself once more.

Half an hour later, there was news on the television about a hostage-taking two blocks away. The team shared a glance before they all stood up from their seats and gave Cass Hamada a smile.

"We'll be going then, Ms. Hamada." Honey said.

"I expect you lot here tomorrow, okay?" Cass smiled back at them.

Gogo nodded; as did Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon.

They left in subtle hurry.

* * *

The first thing that Gogo noticed when they arrived at the scene was that the officers were on stand-by. It was as if they were waiting for the Big Hero 6 to appear and solve the problem. Meanwhile, civilians—both concerned and intrigued—formed a crowd around the building.

"I swear, the police are slacking off." Gogo clicked her tongue.

"Dude, it's because they are waiting for us!" Fred chirped from inside his suit.

"Guys, can we have less talking and more of solving the problem first. It doesn't look good from here." Wasabi interjected.

"I am sensing 17 life signatures from inside the building. They are all experiencing high-levels of stress." Baymax informed them.

After having inquired about when the hostage taking started, they nodded at each other before scattering around the possible entrance route.

The criminals were two men of high stature. One was a slim, tan man with high cheekbones and buckteeth while the other was a fat man with a scar on his left cheek.

Once the group of six managed to get inside, the job went far easier. Despite being fully equipped with guns and some grenade, the two men stood no chance between Gogo's speed and Honey Lemon's chemicals. Fred and Wasabi were assigned with taking the hostages to safety while Hiro and Baymax made an effort to treat injured victims.

Soon enough, the two criminals were on cuffs.

"Ah…that was boring…" Gogo heard Hiro say as they watched the criminals getting inside the police car. "I can't believe that the police can't handle them."

Gogo watched in scrutiny as Hiro pouted childishly. "I think I did a fine job." He grumbled under his breath.

It was then at that moment that Gogo made a hasty decision. Grabbing Hiro by the arm, the woman sped through the gathered crowd in hyper-speed. They went through the busy streets of San Fransokyo and into an alley in between an antique shop and a jewelry shop.

The said alley was not bare of life, but the few people were scattered enough to mind their own business.

"Woah…" Hiro shook his head, "What was that all about, Gogo?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What's bothering you, Hamada?"

Hiro furrowed his brows, "Bothering me? Nothing's bothering me, Gogo." He titled his head slightly, "What made you think something is bothering me?"

"Well, I don't know," Gogo snapped back, "Maybe the fact that you've been awfully weird all day?"

Gogo observed how Hiro's eyes seem to have brightened tremendously at her comment. He then erupted in uncontrollable fits of laughter that it took him a minute to call down.

"How interesting." Was the adolescent's answer.

"Get to the point already." Gogo hissed.

"Come on," Hiro chuckled, "Let's go back to the others. They might be worried. Besides, I promised to help Aunt Cass cook dinner tonight."

Gogo _blinked._

Heaving a defeated sigh, she and Hiro sped back to where they left their group. Wasabi was the first one to approach them.

"Where did you go, you two?"

Gogo offered a shrug.

* * *

The next day, Gogo continued to observe. She met up with the group as usual and waited for Hiro once again. The said teen arrived on time, unlike the previous day, but he looked like he hadn't blinked an eye.

Hiro greeted them with a smile before they decided to enter the campus together.

 _Well, I just have to keep observing._ Gogo mentally mused.

Because for a second there, on the alleyway yesterday, she thought she saw Hiro's eyes momentarily flash _silver_ .

* * *

 **Criticisms are welcome as long as it's constructive. :)**


	4. Awake

**I would apologize in advance if there are any error present. I would appreciate it if you would point it out if you found one. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a Fan fiction. That being said, we all know what it means.**

 **someonethe3rd:** I'm really glad that you like it. :) Thank you for your time. :D

 **Tsuki no Shijima:** Yes, I do see your point (:D). Actually, the two main concerns that I have for _Gogo's Musing_ is (1) It might confuse people and (2) It's set quite sometime in the future, which was unusual as it is; but I decided to take the risk. Also, your English is good so nothing is needed to be pardoned. Lastly, thank you for the time you have given, I greatly appreciate it.

 **Death Update:** I really hope this story is to your liking. :)

 **js** : I do hope I won't be a huge disappointment. (^u^|l)7

 **Guest** : I give you chapter 3. :)

 **E231212** : Thank you. Your words warms my heart. :)

 **To everybody who spared some time to read this, thank you :). Like the two previous chapter, I am unsure how this chapter actually turned out. I don't know if this chapter will be to your taste or if it will confuse you but I hope you like it.**

 **P.S There would be some telephatic conversation in here. For everyone's benefit, it shall be in italic. (** _"Hello" **)**_

* * *

Hiro Hamada's condition has puzzled both nurses and doctors alike—it was an anomaly. It wasn't a usual occurrence to have a patient with a very irregular heartbeat that would serve to be dangerous and worrying. Even more strange was when the scans showed no sign of Hiro's heart being damaged nor any sign of a heart disease that may cause such occurrence.

It was _eerie_.

The boy had not yet shown signs of awakening even after a week and two days. On the fourth day, he was transferred to a private room. With majority of his injuries slowly healing, and a few of them—the little cuts and bruises—already healed, the doctor saw fit that he is to be transferred.

Of course, despite this development, Cassandra Hamada's mind hasn't been eased.

Cass hadn't had any proper sleep in a while that the dark circles under her eyes was so prominent— it made her look like twice her age. Luckily, the shop can be entrusted to her workers so a workload was off of her shoulders for the mean time.

She laid her head on the bed side, looking wistfully at her unconscious nephew. The sound of beeping of the heart rate monitor filled the dull white and silent room. It was a comforting sound for her, a reminder that Hiro is still fighting and breathing. Her hand found itself grasping the pale hand of Hiro, caressing his fingers and silently pleading.

She closed her eyes only for a second when she felt it.

Hiro's hand _twitched._

* * *

"Shouldn't we wake him up already?" Shiro mused silently, blinking at the reading Kuro. "I mean, I assume he has a family and having his body unresponsive is worrying. We don't even know how long he has been unresponsive!" His eyes watered, "What if he suddenly dropped on the floor before this happened?"

Kuro rolled his eyes, closing the book—it was a book about biology that he found amongst the lined up books on the shelves—that had been keeping him occupied. "You are not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"But Kuro, if you don't want me to, then you do it." Shiro blinked at him innocently. "His body is ready to wake up, after all."

They stared at each other for a good two minutes before Kuro sighed in defeat. "Why did you choose to be logical now?" He deadpanned.

"So you'll do it?" Shiro grinned.

With a click of the tongue, Kuro rose from where he sat, making a beeline towards the shelf and placing the book back where he got it. "I can't have you do it. Knowing you, you'll probably do something that would off them."

"So you'll do it?" Shiro repeated, his grin widening as he did so.

"You have a point." Was Kuro said.

"Yay!" Shiro chirped, knowing full well what the previous statement meant.

* * *

Cass looked at her nephew expectantly. Her eyes had widen like saucers, staring at the pale face with worry and excitement. This excitement was soon replaced with glee when those lids that had been closed slowly opened blearily. Eyes searched the room before it found itself staring at her form.

"Hiro? Hiro!" Cass called happily, "Oh honey! Wait, wait, I'll get the doctor! Stay awake for me, okay? Don't close your eyes, okay?"

And while her form disappeared from his view, black eyes continued to survey the room. It was pure white— the ceiling is—and it was silent. Kuro found himself in a soft bed, body aching all over when he tried to sit up.

 _"What in the world?"_ Kuro thought vaguely. _"I don't think that Hiro just dropped on the floor one morning like you thought, Shiro."_

 _"If the pain in your voice is anything to go by, I don't think so either, Ku-chan."_ Shiro's voice echoed in 'his' mind. " _Oh no! What if he was caught in an accident or something? Oh, poor Hiro."_

 _"I'm starting to think that it was because of us that he even survived whatever he had been through."_

Kuro heard shuffling that momentarily cut the mental conversation, and then suddenly, there was a man hovering over his form and checking his state.

"Hello, can you hear me? Can you tell us your name?" Romulus asked the barely awake teen.

"H...Hiro..." Kuro replied hoarsely.

"Hiro-what?"

Kuro mentally cursed.

 _"That's not a good habit, Ku-chan."_ Shiro reprimanded.

 _"Shut up."_ Kuro mentally growled. " _And don't call me Ku-chan."_

 _"But Ku-chan is cuter than Kuro. Oh! Maybe you should start calling me Shi-chan!"_

" _How about a no."_

 _"Meanie."_

" _I know.'_ He mentally smirked, " _Now if you'll excuse me, I have a million dollar question waiting."_

 _"...did you just tell a joke?"_

Instead, he settled for something that he was at least sure to not bite back at him later on.

Hopefully.

"Don't...know."

And for his benefit, he closed his eyes to avoid further questions.

Romulus furrowed his brows after having completed the check-up. He walked towards the anxious Cass, pacing back and forth and waiting for the result. "His vitals were normal and we will have to sedate him now..." He trailed off.

"...and?"

"He's suffers from concussion, Cass. It _might_ have affected his memories. It might only be because he was only disoriented. But I will have to look into it closely."

"But he woke up, right? Tell me it isn't a dream."

"Of course he woke up." Romulus smiled. "It's not a dream, Cass. He really did."

"I can finally breath." Cass exhaled. "I knew he'll pull through. My baby boy won't be defeated so easily." She put a fist in the air while a proud smile grace her face.

Romulus laughed slightly.

Kuro listened to his surroundings while his eyes remained close. He took notice of the shuffles and the sound of the machine connected to him. Slowly, he felt himself being sleepy—"It must be the sedative" he internally mused—and within minutes, found himself once again with Shiro.

* * *

"Mr. Hamada!"

Tadashi jerked violently on his chair, his reverie being cut short by his math teacher's stern voice. He inclined his head to the front, giving half of his attention as he tried to adjust himself to the surrounding.

"Mr. Hamada." Mrs. Hillary started, "While I sympathize with you due to your younger brother's condition, this cannot be excused. This is the third time that I had to catch your attention." She huffed haughtily, "Detention after class."

Tadashi, being the boy the he is, had no choice but to nod meekly.

As Mrs. Hillary resumed back to their lesson, Tadashi's mind started to drift off once more. Detention was the least of his worries—the very least. With all the things happening like now, his brother's condition being the top of it, he found that the usual terror that stains students' records didn't bother him that much. In fact, he just finds it bothersome.

By the end of that class, Tadashi walked out of the room dazedly. Students also began piling up the corridor. It was crowded and filled with amicable chatters; the shuffling of shoes echoing heavily around the area. Tadashi found Satoshi amongst the crowd, hand raised in the air with a wide grin as a greeting.

"Over here!"

Tadashi smiled warily before making his way towards his friend.

"You alright?" Satoshi frowned slightly.

"I'm fine." Tadashi reassured.

Satoshi didn't look a bit convinced at the answer but had let it slide. "Hey, can I come to the hospital with you later?"

"Can you wait for me? I have detention after class."

Satoshi froze. " _The_ Tadashi Hamada has detention? Tell me this isn't real." He sighed. "What did you do to stain your perfect record? Did you not take down notes?"

So Tadashi went and told him what had happened during his last class. During the short story telling, Satoshi had shook his head and sighed.

"She's always been like that. Why am I not surprise?" The brunette sighed dejectedly once more. "I don't think the word 'sympathy' nor 'atmosphere' exist in her vocabulary."

Tadashi merely inclined his head in a subtle manner as a sign of agreement. They walked through the hall and entered another room. This room had a lot of maps adorning the walls, globes of different sizes, and flags. Satoshi and Tadashi sat themselves in the middle row, two rows away from the front.

A few minutes later, a brown haired man with a lanky build entered the room. His boyish features betrayed his position as a teacher, looking more like a sophomore high school student. Mr. Taro scanned the room and was about to open his mouth when his eyes fell on Tadashi's form.

He _froze._

Tadashi frowned in return.

Mr. Taro shook his head, blinking for a few consecutive times before putting a strained smile on his face. The lesson was soon continued with ocassional glances being thrown to Tadashi's direction.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he wasn't able to determine whether or not it was still day or if it is already night. He was still in the same room with the same dull white color of the ceiling. Reveling with this information, he tried to sit up once again but failed in doing so when his body started to protest.

"Oh honey, please lay back down." Cass placed a hand on Hiro's shoulders, assisting him down gently. "The sedative shouldn't have worn off just yet."

Kuro eyed her.

"...mom?" Kuro guessed vaguely.

Cass shook her head and smiled. There was an evident fear and hurt in her eyes. "No, dear. It's aunt Cass."

"Aunt...Cass?" Kuro rasped out.

"Yes, yes. It's aunt Cass. Do you remember me?" Cass eyed him pleadingly.

 _"To say yes or to say no?"_ Kuro mentally sighed.

Shiro didn't reply.

Well, he is on his own.

"...no." Kuro murmured. "Sorry."

"It's alright. It's alright." There were now tears streaming down from her eyes as she said this. This tears were wiped immediately before another batch fell. "I'll just go and call the doctor to inform him that you are awake again." She smiled at him. "Don't fall asleep on me, okay?"

Kuro waited until Cass returned with Romulus. Both had a worried look on their faces as they gaze at the teen lying on the hospital bed. There was a few minutes of silence before Romulus cleared his throat. With a wry smile on his face, he started the set of questions.

"Hello, Hiro." Romulus started. "As you probably guessed, I'm doctor Romulus Carvio." With a slight nod from the teen, he continued."I'm going to ask you a set of questions and I hope you answer it to the best of your capabilities."

There was a minute pause in which Romulus put his chart before him and clicked his pen. "Would you tell us your full name?"

 _"Hiro Hamada!"_ Shiro cheered abruptly.

 _"Don't tell me that you did what I specifically told you not to do."_ Kuro mentally growled.

 _"But I just looked at his basic information, Ku-chan."_

Kuro noticed the two eyes staring at him. _"We will continue this conversation later, Shiro."_ He pretended to groan but the pain was still absent. "Hiro...Hamada."

Relief flooded Cass and Romulus' face.

"Good." Romulus jotted something down on the chart. "And can you tell us what you remember last?"

Kuro silently cursed.

 _"I told you that it's not a good habit."_ Shiro reprimanded once again.

 _"Would you shut up? I'm trying to come up with an answer."_

"...Accident?"

"Yes. You were involve in a traffic accident, Mr. Hamada. You had been unconscious for the past week." Romulus informed him.

"I see."

Romulus and Cass shared a look. Cass gave the doctor a subtle nod before Romulus turned back and look at Kuro.

"Can you tell us who this woman beside me is?"

Kuro nodded slightly. "Aunt Cass."

"Good."

There at least ten more question before Romulus nodded in satisfaction. After having finished with the questioning, the adults left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Cass inquired worriedly. "He'll be alright, right?"

"We still need to run a few test. He doesn't seem to forget everything but there are information that he admitted to be blurry. There is a possibility of amnesia due to his head injury, yes, but it would need close examination to further diagnose it as such. For now, we can say that it's just temporary confusion. He will be fine, Ms. Hamada."

It was in that moment that two adolescents walked into view. There were talking amicably with each other, one with a huge grin on his face while the other one with a wry smile on his. Their conversation became more understandable as they approached both Cass and Romulus. With a few meters to spare, the boys stopped infront of them, their conversation ending abruptly at the same time. Tadashi glanced hopefully yet worriedly at his brother's room while Satoshi was just about to speak a greeting when the former found himself in his aunt's embrace.

"He's awake." Cass whispered in relief on his nephew's ear. There was a warm smile on her face as she relied the wonderful news. She squished her nephew tighter in the hug. "Hiro's awake."

Small droplets started to fall on Tadashi dumb-founded face. He was gaping in obvious shock when one tear was followed with another and another before he dissolved into happy sobs and hiccups of relief. He returned the hug as tightly as he can, burying his face on his aunt's neck. "Hiro's awake." He repeated in disbelief.

Cass broke free from the hug and urged Tadashi towards the direction of the room. Tadashi walked towards the closed door hesitantly and disappeared from their view when he closed the door once again upon his entrance.

"Maybe you should follow him, Ms. Hamada." Romulus started, "We are still unsure of Hiro's condition."

Cass nodded stiffly.

Kuro remained on his position while Tadashi approached his lying form. There was this anticipating yet tense atmosphere hanging in the air. Tadashi's light footsteps and Kuro's soft breathing were the only thing echoing around the white rooms.

"Are you awake?" Tadashi asked uncertainly.

Kuro turned his head and raised an eyebrow as he note the new visitor. The resemblance between his host body and the newcomer wasn't that all prominent, but it was definitely there.

"Do I look like I'm asleep?" Kuro replied drowsily.

Tadashi seemed to have faltered a bit due to the reply. His awkward smile dissipated and was instead replaced with awkward nervousness. "Ah, sorry, that was stupid of me. I just don't know how to start."

Tadashi heaved a deep sigh while Kuro waited patiently for him to continue.

"I'm sorry." Tadashi finally started. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, Hiro. I know you probably think I'm the worse brother—because I think I am—but I just want you to know that I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, the tension disappearing from his face as he continued to ramble on. "I really thought I'll lose you, Hiro. Please don't worry me again like that."

Kuro blinked boredly. "Brother, then." He muttered his breath.

 _"You do realize that he seems to have poured his heart out."_

 _"I couldn't care less."_ Kuro replied.

 _"Geez, so heartless, are you?"_ Shiro chirped happily.

 _"I shouldn't even be talking to him or even hearing what he was saying if I'm not stuck in this body."_

 _"Aw, don't be mean, Ku-chan."_

"Hiro?" Tadashi called the dazed teen worriedly. "Hiro, are you alright?"

Black eyes switched to silver, accompanied by an underlying mirth and enthusiasm. A huge smile found its way on Hiro's face followed by an over enthusiastic voice.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Shiro smiled.

Tadashi blinked in confusion at the sudden change of demeanor.

"...You're not angry?"

"Should I be?" Shiro tilted his head as best as he could.

"Maybe?"

Shiro laughed. "You're odd."

The statement echoed around the silent room, and Tadashi found himself frowning at his brother's unusual behavior. Was Hiro punishing him? Was this Hiro's way of expressing that he isn't happy with Tadashi at the moment?

Before Tadashi could even voice out his question, Hiro's eyes dropped to a close.

* * *

Shiro found himself back with Kuro glaring darkly at him. "In my defense, I didn't say anything wrong."

Kuro clicked his tongue and surveyed the place they were in. He made a beeline towards the bookshelves a picked out a Philosophy book amongst the row. He then sat on his usual seat and opened the book with interest.

"Is he...?" Shiro started.

"Almost." Kuro replied without sparring a glance at him. "Which is a good thing. I can only handle too much teenage drama before I snap."

"Hmm..." Shiro hummed. He took a seat on the sofa next to Kuro and eyed the book. "The cover of that book alone makes my head hurt—and I didn't even know that it's possible!"

"Huh." Kuro mused flatly. "Maybe I should consider the career of being a Philosopher."

Shiro raised an amused eyebrow. "Where did that thought came from?"

"The fact that they tend to answer life's biggest questions." Kuro deadpanned. "We both know that we could use some answers."

"I thought you gave up on that a long time ago." Shiro smiled. "Besides, you—a philosopher?" Shiro shivered at the mental image. "I can't imagine you with a beard."

Kuro glared at him once again.

Shiro zipped his mouth instantly.

There was a few minutes of silence that Kuro managed to enjoy. Without Shiro's happy yet annoying chatters, he was able to read peacefully. Just when he thought that the silence would last, Shiro spoke up once again.

"I still think you should call me 'Shi-chan'."

Kuro's eyebrow twitched.

"I mean, it's cute; and because it's unfair that I'm the only one making an effort here." Shiro pouted.

The book was snapped closed. Kuro looked Shiro blankly before opening his mouth to speak. "One, don't act like a love struck teenager complaining about their relationship. Two, call me Ku-chan one more time and this book will personally meet your forehead."

Shiro huffed.

And just Kuro he'll finally have the peaceful silence once again, Shiro added one last comment.

"But seriously, don't grow a beard—a mustache is alright—but no beard!"

* * *

"He's fine, honey. He might just be tired."

"Or he could just be angry." Tadashi had his eyes cast on the white tiled floor. "Why else would he fall asleep when he was talking to me?"

"Oh, hush, honey." Cass smiled reassuringly. "It must be the timing. Hiro isn't mad at you, I should know."

Tadashi smiled bitterly at his aunt, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "I really am a bad big brother." He sniffed, turning his head to the direction of Hiro's bed—where the said boy was peacefully unconscious.

"I promise to do better. So please, get well soon, Hiro."

Cass smiled at her nephews, pulling Tadashi close to her in a tight hug. "And because you said that, Hiro will be better in no time!"

"Aunt Cass, stop!" Tadashi grinned.

"I won't unless you stop growing mushroom besides your brother's bed."

Romulus cleared his throat despite the amused smile playing on his lips. Unbeknownst to the two, the said doctor and the teen had managed to enter the room as well and had been standing on the doorway silently.

"While it is nice to see the atmosphere being lifted, we are still inside the hospital, Ms. Hamada. As such, we have a policy here that creating too much noise is not allowed, as it might disturb the patient inside the room and the patients resting on the other rooms." Romulus explained.

"I'm sorry, doc." Tadashi smiled cheekily, "It was my fault. Aunt Cass was just trying to cheer me up."

"That is alright, Mr. Hamada. Just please keep that in mind."

"I will." Tadashi nodded obediently.

"Well, I have over stayed my welcome." Romulus nodded his head in Cass's direction. "I'm being rather unprofessional and we can't have that, can we? I will leave you to your business; but I'll come back later to check up on Mr. Hamada."

With a grateful smile coming from one Cassandra Hamada, Romulus left the room silently.

The three conscious occupants of the room were left to look for a place to sit. Tadashi occupied the seat besides the bed while Cass and Satoshi took a seat on the small couch by the side. The woman smiled at the latter and offered him some donuts. Satoshi hastily grabbed two at once and stuffed it both on his mouth.

An hour and a half later found Satoshi bidding them goodbye as he went on his way home. The two conscious Hamada were left in a comforting silence—or as silent as a room with a heart rate monitor can be. Tadashi hadn't left his seat yet while Cass stood behind him, squeezing his shoulders comfortingly. They watched the sleeping form of the youngest Hamada with wistful eyes.

It was then at that point that Hiro's eyes fluttered open for the third time that day. Said eyes were the normal brown orbs that it has always been since Hiro was born. "Aunt...Cass?...'Dashi?"

"Did we wake you up?" Cass asked softly.

Hiro slightly shook his head.

"Hiro..." Tadashi bit his bottom lip, "About what happened..."

"...not angry...anymore?" Hiro inquired hopefully.

"No!" Came Tadashi's instant answer.

"'m glad." Hiro smiled a wide yet tired smile.

Hiro's eyelids slid close once more, overcome by the sleepiness he temporarily fought against. Still, no one could deny the faint smile on his lips as he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Hiro found himself before a whining Shiro and an indifferent Kuro. It was _surreal._ He actually thought that the two were just made up by his mind to reassure him that he's still alive. But now, seeing them again, he had to prevent himself from smacking his arm and checking if he was dreaming.

"Ah!" Shiro chirped, "You're awake, Hi-kun!"

"Would you stop it with the stupid nicknames, Shiro?" Kuro intoned before turning his head to Hiro's direction. "I do hope that you sorted out whatever your brother's blabbering about." He clicked his tongue, turning back to his book.

"Blabbering about?" Hiro frowned.

"Yup!" Shiro interjected energetically, making a beeline towards Hiro. "I thought people might get worried that you're still not awake yet, so I asked—"

"— _forced_ —"

"—Kuro to take over for a while!" Shiro grinned proudly.

"Wait, wait. _Take over?!_ "

"Yup." Shiro nodded eagerly. "Your brother was weird, by the way. Anyway, he started apologizing to grumpy Ku-chan over there, and of course, Ku-chan got pissed because he hates too much drama. So—"

Hiro took a step back. "Are you telling that you can take over anytime? Are you planning on stealing my body or...or...or eating _me?_ " Hiro shakily asked as he took another step back. "Are you actually ghosts?"

"All I ask is less idiots to be around with." Kuro grumbled before directing his sharp eyes on Hiro's form once again.

Well, seeing yourself glare at you is definitely a weird experience.

"We are not to steal or even eat your body." He glared, "Do you think I like being here? Like I said, I have better things to do than looking after a child like you. As for your last question, that would be a _no_. So don't go jumping into conclusion." With that last remark, Kuro resumed his attention back on the textbook on his hand.

Shiro looked at Hiro apologetically before erupting into a another smile. Hiro actually had to wonder how imbalance the teen before him—bearing his face—is.

"Is he...Is he always like that?" Hiro asked instead.

Shiro's smile widened before he nodded.

"You'll get use to it."

And for the life of him, Hiro felt like someone is out to get him.

* * *

 **Criticisms are welcome so as long as they are constructive. :)**


	5. Adjustment

**I would apologize in advance if there are any error present.** **I would appreciate it if you would point it out if you found one. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a Fan fiction. That being said, we all know what it means.**

 **HiroAngelLight:** Yes, unfortunately **.**

 **Jathagarth:** It was indeed a risk. I'm actually trying to make this as canon-complaint as possible (:)).

 **To everybody who spared some time to read this, thank you :). And forgive this chapter for being written in rush. I just had to get this out of the shelf. :)**

 **P.S There would be some telepathic conversation in here. For everyone's benefit, it shall be in italic. (** _"Hello" **)**_

 _ **And have a blessed start of the year!**_

* * *

 _He was always the weird one in the class—the one often left alone and ignored. He liked to tell himself that it was just because he was an anti-social, keeping everything to himself and all of that, but reality was far from that._

 _"Oi, freak, is there a monster beside me?" One of the bigger boys in his class mockingly shook in fear._

 _He was isolated because he was a freak._

 _Because he can see ghosts and spirits._

 _And yet, no one believes him. They made fun of him on a daily basis, mocked and taunted his ability. It was what he had to endure in all his years in elementary, and he wished for it to simply end._

 _"Yes." He replied with reluctance, "He wants to eat you actually." He stared at the white dancing form behind the bigger boy. It was not a ghost but a spirit, a playful one at that. But how could someone like his bully understand the difference, right?_

 _He watched as the boy falter, a hint of fear appearing in his eyes. The bully dashed off immediately after a forced and scared warning._

 _He tells himself that he just had to endure it for a few months. Soon, he would graduate from this. Middle-school sounds like a dream to him._

 _And maybe, he could even have a friend._

* * *

Hiro stared so hard at the glass of water on his brother's hand. His eyes narrowed when the glass of water didn't react like he expected it to. Sighing in defeat, he searched the room for his next target. Said next target was located when his eyes fell on the box of donuts that his aunt had brought with her from the cafe.

Tadashi watched his brother's antics with a quirked eyebrow. He had been observing the younger Hamada for minutes now. It was like Hiro was wishing for everything inside the room to melt away and disappear. Instead of pointing it out, he settled to watch him instead. In his defense, his brother looked adorable with the frown and all.

Hiro pursed his lips in annoyance.

 _"What exactly are you doing?"_ Kuro intoned.

 _"I'm trying to make something float."_

" _Did you seriously think that being with us comes with super powers?"_ Kuro deadpanned. _"No."_

 _"Not even—"_

 _"No flying, telepathy, telekenesis, mind-reading, inhumane strength, super speed. No."_

Hiro sighed, an action that earned him another raised eyebrow from his brother that continues to observe him from afar. _"Okay. What can you do exactly— aside from possessing my body without my permission?"_

 _"We watch!"_ Shiro interjected.

 _"That's it?"_

" _What else do you expect?"_ Kuro scoffed.

" _I don't know...elemental control?"_

 _"I can't believe I'm stuck with a child."_

 _"Don't be mean, Ku-chan."_

"You're spacing out again, Hiro." Hiro looked at his brother before smiling cheekily. "Are you sure that you're feeling alright already?"

"I'm fine, 'dashi." Hiro reassured his brother. "Besides, is this still necessary?" He pointed at the heart rate monitor connected to him—why it's still needed is yet to be explained to him but the sound of it was just unsettling for him.

Tadashi nodded at his brother's question before popping in another slice of apple in his mouth. He offered the bowl containing the said fruit towards his brother but Hiro declined the offer and instead insisted for a donut.

Cass entered a moment later with two cans of soda from the vending machine and a plastic bag dangling on her arm. Two figures entered the room after her. One of the newcomer was bound in a wheelchair, with the said wheelchair being pushed by his father.

"Someone has a visitor." Cass said with a small smile.

"Carl!" Hiro grinned enthusiastically, "You're alright! Ah, hello Mr. Ryle."

"I see you're in good condition, Hiro." Dan greeted in return.

Carl smiled. "Shouldn't I be saying that? You gave all of us the scare, Hiro." There was a pause as his father pushed him closer to the bed. He continued, "Don't ever do that again, idiot. I would have smack you if I could right now." He turned his head to Tadashi, "Can you smack him for me instead?"

"Nope." Tadashi replied, "I rather not take chances of him having any brain injuries."

It was at that point that Hiro noticed Carl's left leg. It was in a cast, complete with the white bandages and all. "Your leg...is it because...?"

Carl faltered at the unspoken question, the glee in his eyes dimming as he nodded his head. "It's not like we have control with what had happened. I'm lucky enough that it wasn't cut off, you know. Besides," He grinned slightly, "The doctor said that I still have a chance to play soccer."

 _"Oh, what a tragedy!"_ Shiro cried.

 _"The next tragedy here would be you if you don't shut your mouth up, Shiro."_ Kuro grumbled.

 _"Ku-chan, why do you insist on being mean to me all the time?"_

Hiro was torn between smacking himself and laughing at the conversation of the two beings in his head—if that doesn't sound crazy at all. He settled into shaking his head in pure silent agony at his misfortune while trying his best to finally reach the bowl of apples he declined earlier.

Tadashi smiled knowingly at him after seeing the attempt. Hiro offered a shrug and gestured for the apple once again. The older of two obliged without a second thought. With a smile, Tadashi handed over the bowl and settled it on Hiro's lap.

"What did the doctor say about your condition?" Carl inquired as he eyes the bandages on Hiro's body.

"He'll probably say that I should still be resting due to my injury." Hiro popped a slice of apple on his mouth, "But I think I've done enough laying around, so yeah, I'm being stubborn."

"At least he's honest." Tadashi added.

Hiro pouted then stuck his tongue out.

Carl laughed. "Well, we should probably going. I have a theraphy scheduled today." He grinned at his friend, "I'll visit you again tomorrow, okay?"

The nine-year old scoffed at the statement, "...Or you could've just said that you'll drop by tomorrow for another batch of donuts." Hiro narrowed his eyes, "I got my eyes on you, Ryle. I'm watching."

Carl replied with another laugh. Soon enough, the boy and his father left the room with a smile and a bag of donuts—because whether or not they like it, Cass insists. The moment the door have closed, Hiro heaved a deep sigh that earned him raised eyebrows from his brother and aunt.

"What's wrong, honey?" Cass asked concernly.

"Nothing." Hiro shook his head before his eyes brightened up, "Did you buy some, aunt Cass? Did you?"

Cass hoists up the plastic bag and shook it in the air. She slowly placed it down besides Hiro and watched as her nephew opened it with excitement.

"Gummy bears." Tadashi commented upon seeing the contents of the bag. He turned the his aunt and asked, "Is it even advisable for him to eat gummybears?"

"Of course it is!" Hiro answered instead. "How else would I get better in no time?"

"By actually resting and eating healthy." Tadashi replied instantly.

Hiro blinked. "...point."

Cass watched the interaction silently with a fond and warm smile on her lips. With a fond sigh, she folded her arms before her then leaned on the nearest wall, her eyes not leaving the sight of Tadashi trying to pry the pack of gummy bears from Hiro's hands.

Her family might be small but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

The hospital room was mostly quiet when afternoon rolled by with Cass leaving Tadashi and Hiro to visit the cafe and fetch some clothes. There was no talk going on, just Tadashi peeling some orange and Hiro eating the peeled parts.

The silence didn't last long, though, for the door was opened so fast that both were startled. Satoshi grinned as he made his way inside the room, dragging a vacant chair close to Tadashi's seat and flopping down.

"Sorry about that." Satoshi said in a tone that suggested anything but apologetic.

Tadashi stared flatly at him for a moment before sighing. "Next time, would you mind closing the door after abusing the poor thing?" He said with a smile.

Hiro watched the interaction with little interest, preferring to eat his fruit in peace. It was at the same moment that he felt his eyes growing heavy for a reason, his head dipping forward before he jolted awake again.

" _What happened?_ " Hiro panicked.

 _"We switched."_ Shiro blinked.

" _What do you always cause trouble, Shiro?"_

 _"I swear, I didn't do anything, Ku-chan! Even I was caught off-guard."_ Shiro pouted.

"You look like you're going to doze off." Tadashi pointed out, having noticed the momentary dipped of Hiro's head. "Maybe you should rest. You might have over exert yourself."

Silver eyes regarded the older Hamada for a moment. "No, Hi-k—I mean, I'm fine, nii-chan." Shiro smiled widely. "I was just smelling the wonderful oranges that I have here. By the way, they're really sweet." He tossed another orange in his mouth and chewed it.

"Okay...?" Tadashi blinked as he assess his brother's odd behaviour. "Do you want more?"

"Okay!"

 _"I'm doomed."_ Hiro groaned. _"I probably look crazy."_

" _He's a horrible actor."_ Kuro deadpanned.

 _"I'm hurt by your words."_ Shiro pouted.

* * *

Satoshi froze, his words dying down as he met the eyes of his friend's brother. A sudden chill went up his spine upon realizing what he was looking at. At that moment, he knew that something wasn't right.

Silver eyes of mirth and playfulness replaced the brown eyes of the younger Hamada. Looking over at where Tadashi is, Satoshi realized that he was the only one seeing the difference. So, he observed silently, noting with keen observance how different the boy in front of them was from the boy that there earlier.

It was evident that the silver-eyed boy was doing his best in acting like how Hiro would normally act, and it was also evident—from Satoshi's perspective, at least—that he was failing to do a good job. Then there was also the spacing out and the sudden expression that was caused by something he wasn't sure of.

"Oh, I want some apples too!"

Tadashi turned to look at him, "Can you get them, Satoshi? I swear, he had too much sugar from eating all those gummy bears."

Satoshi faked a grin before rising from where he sat and fetching the apples that were on the pantry table.

"I told you to not eat too much at once. " He heard Tadashi say after hearing Hiro—or whoever that boy is—choke. "I'll just buy some drinks."

Satoshi turned around to face them.

"Please look after him for a while, Satoshi." Tadashi requested, turning to 'Hiro' afterwards, "Don't give him too much trouble. You in a sugar high is a traumatising experience for everyone."

"I'm hurt, 'Dashi." 'Hiro' pouted.

Tadashi shook his head playfully before he left the room with an apologetic smile. Satoshi took the opportunity of locking the door, regardless of who knock because he has more pressing matters to attend to, then turned his attention to 'Hiro'.

"Okay," he started calmly, staring straight at the pair of silver-eyes, "would you mind introducing yourself? Because last time I checked, Hiro Hamada doesn't have silver eyes."

* * *

 _"Silver eyes?"_ Hiro mused.

 _"I do believe that, yes, your eyes tend to change depending on the who is in control. Have we not mentioned it?_ " Kuro answered.

"Ehm, what are you talking about?" Shiro tried his best to look innocent, tilting his head to the side. "I'm Hiro."

"Right." Satoshi scoffed, crossing his arms before his chest, "and I'm not Satoshi."

" _Ku-chan, help me!"_

Kuro clicked his tongue, _"So he found out for whatever reason, then go ahead and tell him."_

 _"But—"_

 _"It lessens the problem. And besides, it's not like you were a good actor."_

 _"But, how did he found out?"_ Hiro interjected.

 _"How am I suppose to know, child? The others doesn't notice and yet, this one did. For whatever reasons."_

"Well, I am waiting." Satoshi interrupted their conversation, staring at Shiro intently.

"You're making me uncomfortable." Shiro purse his lips, "How did you know? Shi-chan wants to know."

 _"He calls himself that?"_ Kuro deadpanned.

"Your eyes, as I said."

"I'm Shiro!" Shiro's eyes brightened instantly, having been satisfied by the answer. "And then there's this kill-joy, that's Kuro!"

 _"I'll kill him."_ Kuro growled.

 _"He's digging his own grave."_ Hiro added.

"We're friends of Hiro, and we stay with him so he doesn't get lonely—" There was a knock on the door that they ignored, "—and we mean no harm so don't worry! We can even be friends, if you like!" Shiro chirped.

 _"I'll be crazy by the end of the year."_ Hiro groaned in exasperation.

"But then, Ku-chan can be very grumpy. Very. But I swear of Ku-chan's imaginary beard that I and Ku-chan means no harm or whatsoever to Hi-kun, unless you count Ku-chan's mental negativity." Shiro added with a grin.

Satoshi remained unconvinced. He looked at Shiro flatly before making a beeline towards the door to let Tadashi in. Satoshi spared him a suspicious glance before sheepishly making up an excuse of accidentally locking the door to Tadashi.

Shiro's head dipped forward, and once he reopened his eyes, silver was replaced by black. Kuro clicked his tongue once more before catching Satoshi's—( _"He's not leaving us alone anytime soon."_ Shiro commented cheerfully.)—eyes. The tension was subtle enough for Tadashi not to notice, but enough to establish that something was definitely not in order.

"So, I guess I'll be going now." Satoshi said after a moment of silence, breaking the eye contact between him and Kuro. "I still have to do grocery shopping for Ma, and she gives quite a long list."

"Oh, thanks for dropping by, Satoshi."

"I am to be a moral support, you know. The best I could do is visit." Satoshi grinned in return. He looked at Kuro with a smile, betrayed by the suspicion in his gaze, "I hope you get discharge soon, Hiro!"

"Uh, yeah, I hope so too." Kuro tried his best to smile but all he managed was an awkward one.

As Satoshi turned around and left the room, Kuro's eyes never left his form for a second. Whatever reason that the adolescent was able to distinguish the difference between them, he was going to find out.

" _Typical Ku-chan. He hates not knowing something."_

 _"Would you shut up, Shiro?_ " Kuro hissed mentally.

" _This is going to be problematic."_ Hiro commented.

Kuro can't help but agree.

* * *

 **Criticisms are welcome so as long as they are constructive. :)**


End file.
